my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mudabody
Mudabody (泥体 Dorotai) is the quirk of Numa Shimeru. Description Mudabody allows its user to transform their body into mud at will. The user can choose to transform a part, multiple parts, or every part of their body into mud depending on their needs. While transformed into mud, the user is completely intangible, rendering all solid attacks (bullets, blades, body blows, etc.) useless. Even when the user splits to pieces while in mud form, the globs of mud that made up the user’s body will drift towards each other and remake the user’s body. Furthermore, the user can slow or even engulf people with the mud the user is made of as mud is a thick substance that is hard to move through. The user can also engulf objects that they would normally be unable to carry, the thick mud holding those objects. Finally, the user can also generate even more mud if they wish, using their body’s water content to do so, allowing the user to envelope entire people in mud or increase the size of a body part or their whole body. A unique side effect that can be considered as either a weakness or a strength is that when the user is instantaneously introduced to high-temperature fire, they can harden into terracotta. If they choose to "fire" certain parts of their body, they can harden those parts, increasing their offensive capabilities. However, since mud itself can be dried into dirt when its water is removed, the user is susceptible to anything that can dry him up (heat, absorbent cloth, etc.) turns him into a husk of dirt, his mud body lacking the water retention that a normal human body has. When dried out, it will take a full day for the user to regenerate their mud and be able to return to human form. When generating more mud, the user uses their body’s water to do so, meaning that generating too much mud will result in the user being dehydrated. Another weakness is that mud has no structural integrity; the more the user's body transforms into mud, the harder it will be for the user to move as their muscles will have been transformed into mud. Usage Numa uses this quirk as a form of absolute defense as almost nothing, other than things that absorb, freeze or evaporate water, can harm him when he is transformed to mud, and with the aid of his super suit, he can mitigate his weaknesses. He also uses this quirk to store items, such as medicines and weapons, inside of him as his mud body can engulf items and store them in perfect condition. Finally, he uses his ability to generate mud as a means to make others slip or to asphyxiate others, as his quirk has little direct offensive usage. However, it can still boost offensive capability. By focusing a high-temperature fire on a part of his body, he can harden that part into hard terracotta, making his strikes much more damaging. Super Moves Swamp King (沼の王 Numa No Ō): Numa spews massive amounts of mud in front of himself at a quick pace, creating a large pool of thick mud. This pool lacks any offensive capability, but it slows, trips, and even engulfs anyone who touches it. This move is meant to be an incapacitating move for multiple targets rather than for a single target. After using this move, Numa will immediately become dehydrated and will be unable to use this move again until he hydrates. * Swamp King Suplex (沼の王: サプレックス Numa No Ō: Sapurekksu): While in a pool created out of mud from Swamp King, Numa himself turns into mud and hides within the pool. Then, he materializes behind the target and suplexes them into the ground, usually dealing a head injury that is severe enough to knock the target out. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks Category:YuveYu